fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Loren Arge
Ark Academy= Summary A third year at Ark Academy. A very powerful student who fights using her fists and achieved her Ark which allows her to manipulate fire later on in the story. She is teamed up with her underclassman and close friend, Ria Helwood, as her partner. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Origin: Reality Library Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Ark Academy student Birthday: January 16th Personality: Loren is a fiery girl, always taking the initiative first and takes great pride in her athletic ability and physical prowess; she is constantly seen training after school. She is close friends with the quiet Ria Helwood. Height: 5'7" (170.18cm) Weight: 168lbs (76.19kg) Status: Alive Affiliations: Ark Academy Previous Affiliations: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: At least 9-B | 8-B, at least 7-C '''with Inferno Blast. At least '''High 7-A '''to '''6-C '''while inside Ria's distorted space-time '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Strikes at supersonic speeds and can lift 200kg on each arm without any effort), Martial Arts (Her main fighting style) | Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Aura, and Resistance (She can give off a blazing hot aura which surrounds her body that sets flammable material ablaze up to a 10 meter radius around her and can cause third-degree burns instantly by simply touching a target by increasing her body temperature. She is unaffected by temperatures that are lower than her own body temperature to her standard body temperature) Attack Potency: Wall level+ '''| '''City Block level '''physically, Town level+ with Inferno Blast (Boiled a large lake with a volume of about 18km³ instantly). 'Large Mountain level+ '''while standing in Ria's distorted space-time 'Speed: Supersonic '''(Her punches break the sound barrier) | '''Massively Hypersonic (Learned how to throw punches over 100x faster than than before throughout training). Immeasurable (It is stated she moves faster than time itself while standing inside Ria's distorted space-time) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, '''possibly Class 1 (Holds 200kg gauntlets on each of her arms without any effort) | '''Class 1. Class G 'in Ria's distorted space-time (Her movements move at relativistic speed, which creates excessive forces totalling around 15.8 billion Newtons, allowing her to pick up about 1.6 megatons as easily as if she was in her normal state) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class+ '''| City Block Class'. '''Large Mountain Class+ '''while standing inside Ria's distorted space-time 'Durability: 'Wall level+ '| City Block level''' (Her body had to adapt to the forces and impact recoil while striking at hypersonic speeds). Island level '''in Ria's distorted space-time (Blows have to at least match the forces gained by her moving at relativistic speeds in order to make the Durability increase neutral) '''Stamina: Peak Human''' (Students have to run 20 miles every day as a physical grade, and she is always one of the first to complete the exercise without breaking a sweat) | Peak Human '''Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, Tens of Kilometers with Inferno Blast (Boiled a large lake in an instant) Intelligence: Average (Scores fairly average on assignments and often needs Ria's help on assigned work) | Average Standard Equipment: Heavy gauntlets Notable Techniques/Attacks: * Inferno Blast: A ball of extremely hot fire capable of boiling an entire large body of water in an instant. Notes: * Physical blows dealt by her in distorted space-time would count as strikes at relativistic speeds; 299,792,458 m/s. However, her actual movements are faster than time itself as time is halted. Feats: * Broke the sound barrier with mere punches. * Boiled a large lake with Inferno Blast instantly. Other Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NONEWSECTIONLINK__|-|Crossing= Summary A fourth year at Ark Academy. She is teamed up with her underclassman and close friend, Ria Helwood, as her partner. She had her world crossed over, being sent to another world with Ria, now, in an unknown land, they must find a way back to their world. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Origin: Reality Library Gender: Female Age: 18 Classificatin: Human, Ark Academy student Birthday: January 16th Personality: Loren is a fiery girl, always taking the initiative first and takes great pride in her athletic ability and physical prowess; she is constantly seen training after school. She is close friends with the quiet Ria Helwood. Height: 5'7" (170.18cm) Weight: 168lbs (76.19kg) Status: Alive Affiliations: Ark Academy Previous Affiliations: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: 1-B Powers and Abilities: All previous powers plus: Higher-Dimensional Existence (Manifested in Heaven), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Held several hyperdimensional multiverses in the palm of her hand), Large Size (Type 10; sees hyperdimensional multiverses as no larger than groups of small bubbles in her perspective) Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (Manifested in Heaven and injured several hyperdimensional beings) Speed: Immeasurable '(Stands in 27D space-time; beyond conventional speed and distance) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '(Lifted several hyperdimensional multiverses in her palm) 'Striking Strength: Hyperversal Durability: Hyperverse level '(Was able to take blows from hyperdimensional beings) 'Stamina: Peak Human Range: Hyperversal Intelligence: Average Standard Equipment: Heavy gauntlets Other Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Aura Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Fire users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Students Category:Weapon Users Category:Humans Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Reality Library